


the world will come around

by TwentyOnePhan



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Gen, hurt/comfort i guess?, i write too much clown emoji, ian being stressed :(, n big shoutout to everyone in ian nation!!, neko holly seb n everyone else this is fr u, poppy being my wife, poppy being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePhan/pseuds/TwentyOnePhan
Summary: If Ian has to hear “That looks promising” one more time, he thinks he’s going to scream~~~inspired by seb n the mq tweet !!
Relationships: Ian Grimm/Jack Griffin (if you squint)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the world will come around

**Author's Note:**

> tysm fr reading ilysm 🥺🥺🥺 i am tired so issa short summary today lol

It was a slow day at the office. So slow in fact, half of the employees didn’t seem to have anything to do, choosing to fill their time by wandering aimlessly around the office. Ian was not one of these blessed people. He was holed up in front of his computer designing new characters for the game; he’d promised to have at least 5 done by the end of the week and, much to his frustration, things were going slower than he would’ve liked - programs kept fucking up, his indecisiveness in regards to appearance choices plagued him and it seemed like every five goddamn minutes some idiot wandered into his office and peered over his shoulder, making vague comments about his work. 

Usually, this kind of shit didn’t affect him, he just let it slide right off him like the beacon of self power he is, but today just wasn’t going his way. The deadline for the designs was looming and weighing down on him like a ton of bricks, he hadn’t even had the chance to have any coffee today and he wouldn’t even have his boyfriend to come home too (the bastard had fucked off back to Toledo to visit old friends for a couple days). Not that Ian couldn’t handle all that. He definitely could, and he was! Like a champ! (If champs had a red mark on their forehead from how many times it had met the desk, or if champs’ hair stuck up in all directions from hands running through it and tugging it or if champs jumped at every little noise as the afternoon waned on) 

Ian could feel himself reaching a breaking point. He couldn’t even look at the designs on the screen without getting the urge to put his fist through the monitor. They looked like shit and he knew it, could feel the judgement radiating off everyone who came into his office in waves. They knew it too. 

“Knock Knock!” 

An obnoxiously sunny voice ripped him from his thoughts. He whipped around to glare at whoever broke his (non-existent) work flow. David. David with his stupid little mustache and stupid ideas such as, “You can get the designs done this week, right?”. Prick. 

Ignoring Ian’s lack of response, David sauntered in, relaxed and content after an afternoon of almost little to no work. Holding a steaming coffee cup (unnecessary torture if you asked Ian), he walked over to the computer screen, peering over Ian’s shoulder to analyse the characters presented. It was silent for a moment, then another. Ian could practically feel David’s eyes studying him, his designs, and tensed. Before he felt himself go completely insane, David straightened up and gave a hum. 

“Well, that looks promising.” 

Turning, he left without another word, leaving Ian alone again. That was the fifth identical comment he’d received today. He wasn’t going to let there be a sixth. Standing up abruptly, sending his spinny chair flying back, he grabbed his shit and stormed from his office, in the direction of the basement. He’d had enough of this shit, enough of people in general. He needed to be alone for this, to work properly. And the basement was the exact place to do so on days like these. They didn’t come often but when they did, he was prepared. 

Descending down the stairs, he unlocked the door with keys only he had (perks of being the company founder) and shut it quietly behind him, locking it tight. The basement was nothing special; just a desk, a computer and monitor, coffee machine, printer etc. The basic office essentials. But it was a safe haven for Ian, his own completely private office, free from judgement of his workers. Plus when he had tantrums, no one could hear, so he was free to throw as much shit as he liked. 

Sighing, he threw himself onto the chair, starting up the computer, lightly blowing the dust off the keyboard and screen. As it booted up, he wheeled over and started the coffee machine, the familiar scent of coffee granules filling the room and warming his heart. He was safe here. He spun in lazy circles on the chair as the coffee brewed, head tipped back and eyes closed. Once his cup was ready, he wheeled back over to the computer and got to work again, feeling slightly better already. 

He didn’t know how long he’d spent down there, but it was long enough he couldn’t hear the soft, distant thudding of footfall above him anymore. Standing up, he shook his limbs into action again, ignoring their protests and saved his work. He had gotten a lot more done and was thankfully almost finished, leaving the final details as tomorrow’s problem. Grabbing his phone and keys, he unlocked the door and padded back up the stairs softly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Keyword being tried. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like the phantom returns to the opera house once more!” 

Wincing, he turned around and made eye contact with Poppy, looking bemused but her smile didn’t quite reach her tired eyes. He sighed, still not entirely ready to socialise again, but this was unavoidable. 

“If you’re trying to imply you’re some sort of Christine Daae, you’re delusional. What do you want?”

She smirked, pleased he acknowledged her reference, and shrugged. “Nothing, just wondered where you’d been. You disappeared for a while, almost everyone’s went home.”

Now that he looked, the office was almost completely empty. He had been down there longer than he thought. 

“Except you?”

She shifted, breaking eye contact, “Yup.. except me”

He tilted his head but she refused to look at him, finding the floor much more interesting, whatever was on her mind obviously still a sore spot. He didn’t quite know what to do. Under usual circumstances he would’ve left without a second thought but.. she looked kinda lonely. Just as she went to open her mouth, he blurted, “Do you wanna sit and have some coffee?”. This surprised them both. She peered at him with narrowed eyes before nodding. 

“I guess one cup wouldn’t hurt”

He flashed her a small smile and set off in the direction of the lounge, Poppy’s rushed footsteps catching up behind him echoing throughout the hall. It was mostly silent in the office, it always unnerved him to see it like this. It was always full of life, something was always happening; seeing it at the end of the day was always an unsettling experience, the space seeming so much bigger when he was alone. 

The distressed sounds of the coffee machine gurgling and Ian tapping on the counter to a nonexistent melody filled the silence until the coffee was done. They each took a cup and moved to the assortment of chairs and a sofa occupying the space. Sitting opposite each other, they were quiet for another while, both revelling in each other’s silence in this rare occurrence, God knows how long it’d be before this happened again. Another minute or two passed before Ian spoke up,

“You wanna talk about it?”

Poppy’s eyes remained firmly on the dark brown swirling in her cup 

“Nope.”

“Fair enough” Ian hummed, before placing his cup on the table and crossing his arms, resuming their peace. 

Then, Poppy looked up and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“What is there to say?”

“Where you went for a start.”

He knew this would come up soon enough. He couldn’t hide his safe haven forever. Goddamit. 

“I don’t need to tell you anything.” he huffed, his crossed arms really making him look, and feel, childish. 

His snark was met with her deadpan expression, eyebrow still raised. He conceded. 

“Fine. I went down to the basement, okay?!” 

Poppy’s expression shifted, now one of genuine curiosity. Ian tried to remain steadfast under her gaze but cracked. He’d had too long a day to try and be tough and stoic anymore, he was so tired. Besides, he trusted Poppy (not that he’d ever let anyone know that) so he spoke softly,

“I.. I go down there whenever I just need to get away from things, y’know? Like, all today, people were on my back about the designs and I got overwhelmed I guess. Like, all sensitive to everything and it was pissing me off. So sometimes I work down there instead. It’s no big deal.”

He glanced at her once he’d stopped rambling and saw her expression to be one of… concern? kindness? Wow, she must’ve been more tired than he thought. 

He shrugged, desperate to relieve the tension created at his vulnerability, and returned to his coffee. Poppy had a contemplative look on her face but returned to her cup too, quiet slurps filling the silence once again coating the room. They stayed that way for another couple of minutes, Ian beginning to feel his eyelids grow heavy at the warmth and tranquility, when Poppy spoke up, voice tentative. 

“I’m gonna come out to my parents tomorrow.”

Oh. That’s what she’d looked so troubled about. That made sense, looking back, as he remembered a conversation they shared not too long ago, when they had first realised the other was gay. She had tensed up immediately when he had brought up her crush he’d overheard her talking about, he had to strain to hear her whisper of her confession. He wasn’t out at the time either so he understood her anxiety. He understood it even moreso now. 

“Oh… well, that’ll go okay right? You think they’ll be okay with it?”

Her hands shook ever so slightly as she placed her mug back on the table. “I don’t know. That’s-That’s what’s stressing me.” she breathed out, “I don’t want to lose them” 

She sounded so small, so drastically unlike her usual fiery self, Ian felt taken aback. It was so unlike her to be so affected by something, to lose sleep over something like this. He got up from his chair and placed himself on the one beside her, studying her with careful eyes. 

He had no idea what to say, but knew he had to say something. Placing his hand over hers, he caught her eyes at she turned to look at him, taken aback by the unusual (yet not unwelcome) affection, and smiled softly at her. 

“Well, whatever happens, know that I’ll be here for you, okay? I-I know what it’s like so if it goes wrong, you can come to me. We can get blackout drunk if you want, I’ll even pay.”

She huffed a laugh, tightening the grip on his hand and gave him a small smile. 

“Thanks Ian.”

Rolling his eyes, he felt his cheeks heat up from the genuine affection and smiled back. 

“Yeah, yeah, anytime. But don’t go telling the others about this, okay? Can’t have them knowing I can be soft like this.”

He felt his heart lift a little as she squeezed his hand a little tighter and chuckled softly, knocking his shoulder with hers. 

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy. Like they’d ever believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ilyall sm !!!!!!!


End file.
